


DR One-Shots

by SeungminIsMINEEE



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminIsMINEEE/pseuds/SeungminIsMINEEE
Summary: I felt bored and decided to make one-shots for Danganronpa :/_Some Notes_•Probably very bad spelling and grammar•Possible spoilers for V1 (Haven't played V2 ((completely)) or V3 yet)•Possibly triggering words (please don't read if you're sensitive to that)•Requests open (More detail in A/N chapter)•Also available on Wattpad :)





	1. A/N

First of all, if you didn't read the description, please do. I don't feel like repeating myself. If you have any triggers please don't read this book or avoid the chapter if you are okay with just seeing the word. I'll put content warnings at the top of each chapter, along with the characters, so watch out for those.

Please forgive me if they act out of character, but some of them have to in order to form actual relationships. I'll try my best to satisfy you.

Requests are open! Put them in the comments right here so I can access them easier.

What I will write:  
Ships  
xReader  
Fluff  
Angst  
AUs  
Lemons/Limes

What I won't write:  
Full Smut (because I hate how I write it :/  
The WOH (they're children-

That's basically it lol

Anyways, I already have two written, so please enjoy them :)

(They're Kokichi Ouma x M!Reader and Makoto Naegi x GN!Reader. Both of these chapters have already been posted on Wattpad, if you see them, it’s me!! ((Probably))


	2. Afternoon, ‘Kichi (xReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Kokichi Ouma (xMale!Reader)

My ultimate is the Ultimate Sleeping Beauty. Weird title, I know, especially for a guy. Like, who was watching me while I was sleeping and thought I was beautiful? Frankly, I didn't see it.

"Beauty-chan!!"

"Kokichi please stop calling me that. You and I both know it's not true." He pouts and jumps on my back, which I sigh about before helping him stay on by supporting his legs.

"Come on Y/N-chan!! I'm not lying when I say you're beautiful for a guy."

"For a guy. Anyway, what does the Ultimate Supreme Leader wish for me to do today?" Everyday, Kokichi would come and find me, to get me to do something for him. He calls them favors, and he pays me back by getting people to leave me alone for a few hours so I can sleep. He usually does it in the form of a prank so it's a win for him either way. I actually enjoyed watching him do pranks, because he clearly enjoyed them, no lies.

"Hmm...Actually, I don't have anything."

"Seriously? Like, you don't need anything from me today?"

"Not that I can think of. Whatever. I guess I'll just let you hang out with me today. Like that weirdo Gundham says, "rejoice!"

"Nice, let's go to my room I guess."

"No no no! Let's go to my room." I turn my head and sniff Kokichi's shoulder. He smelled like grape panta, and unexpectedly, vanilla. "Ew, why are you sniffing me?"

"You smell good enough, let's go to your room and cuddle in your blankets! I will also be stealing some clothing items, if you don't mind."

"Wait, what-?!"

"Too late, we're going!" I shout, running my fastest speed to get to his room. And not to brag or anything, I was the fastest in the school when I actually gave some effort. When we arrived, I whooped in joy. Soon, I'd be swaddled in Kokichi's delicious smell like a newborn baby.

"Agh, I totally do not feel like throwing up."

"That was a bad lie. If you're gonna throw up, do it outside, you can't contaminate the smells in here!!"

"You're weird. Whatever." He takes out his room key and opens the door for me. I rush in, steal a random purple hoodie, put it on over my jacket, jump in his bed, and wait.

"Come here, come here!" I open my arms wide for him. He rolls his eyes but does as he's told. "Yayyy!" I pull his fluffy blanket that I picked out for him, over us and close my arms around him.

"Oof."

"Night, 'Kichi."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Afternoon, 'Kichi."


	3. Sleepy Makoto (xReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Makoto Naegi (xGN!Reader)

I paid my undivided attention to the teacher. Well, not the teacher. More like the content he was teaching us. As students, it was always important to understand the material, not get good grades. Of course, that may be why I am failing...But I at least understand whatever we're talking about in class.

However, my very good friend Makoto was "zonked" out at his desk. I told him not to stay up too late, but I guess he hadn't listened. Or maybe he thought this class was boring? I didn't really know. Either way, it was now my responsibility to wake him up so he could learn! I wasn't the best at teaching, though he said otherwise, so he would need to pay attention or fall behind.

"Psst, Makoto." I shake his arm slightly, trying not to pull attention to myself. I hope the teacher doesn't misunderstand the situation. "Makoto!"

"Ngh? Huh...?" He opens his eyes and raises his head. His eyes are still drooping from sleep and his lips hang open in a gape. He shifts his gaze towards me and I shake my head towards the board. He nods and smiles, sleep still pulling at his features. We were fortunate that the teacher hadn't noticed us yet. Perhaps Makoto's luck was real.

Once I was sure Makoto was at least trying to pay attention I went back to taking my own notes. I'd missed a few seconds there, but I could ask Byakuya for his knowledge. He didn't need to take notes, because his humble status brought him all of what we learn now at a young age. I wasn't sure if he was coming to school because he found a personal reason to or if he just liked perfect attendance like me.  
Well, I can at least assure myself that Byakuya is secured for the future and won't be needing any help soon. He surely understands everything.

In my short admiration of Byakuya, the lecture had ended. I was still staring down at my notebook when Makoto tapped me on the back. "Y/N...Class is over." He still has a barely noticeable drag to his voice that tells me immediately he's still tired.

"I see. I'll pack up and then we can go somewhere, yeah?"

"Okay...?"

I smile at his cuteness before closing my notebook and getting out of my seat. I grab my bag, place the book inside carefully, so the pages don't wrinkle, and zip it up again. I place it back by my seat and take Makoto's hand. He doesn't protest when I drag his fatigued body to the nurses office.

"Why are we at the nurses office? Are you sick?" His tiredness is replaced with worry almost immediately.

"No, no, you seemed tired still so I figured this place would be the most comfortable for you to rest. Unless you preferred we just head to the dorms and call it a day? I don't mind if it's you."

"...Really? Then can we go to your dorm?" I nod and he takes my hand silently. He guides us to my room, where I take my key out and open the door for him. He drags me inside, and I try to lock the door just in case but he doesn't let me. Makoto seemed clingier today. He flopped onto the bed, pulling me with him. I land on his chest with an oof and we stay like this for the rest of the day.


End file.
